


Breakfast in Bed

by glitteredsins, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Chris Hemsworth and Matt Czuchry [21]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), The Resident (TV 2018) RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteredsins/pseuds/glitteredsins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Chris Hemsworth/Matt Czuchry storyline in the BDSM RPS RPGCitadel.
Relationships: Matt Czuchry/Chris Hemsworth
Series: Citadel: Chris Hemsworth and Matt Czuchry [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1255742
Kudos: 2





	Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Chris Hemsworth/Matt Czuchry storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

Chris stays in bed as long as he can, watching Matt sleep, his lover snoring softly, before he slips from between the sheets. He pulls on some grey shorts and make a quick stop in the bathroom then heads for the kitchen. Hands thoroughly washed, he sets the coffee to brewing, cracks eggs into a bowl and lays half a pound of bacon to fry in a pan. He slices some fresh strawberries and makes some toast, wrapping it in a tea towel to keep it warm. He's exhausted, having slept for shit, his fuck up of the night before still weighing on his mind.

The first thing Matt becomes aware of is the pain in his head, the second is the tacky feel inside his mouth. "Ugh," he murmurs, scrubbing at his face. He tentatively opens his eyes to find the blinds have been drawn against the morning sun. He's also alone. Pushing to sit he takes a moment to evaluate what the hell happened last night, the memories are not pleasant and he wonders how Chris will be this morning.

Almost finished cooking, the bacon just crisping that last bit, Chris plates everything up and sets it on a wooden tray, adding two cups of coffee and two glasses of juice. He texts Aaron and tells him to move his flight by a day and to reschedule it to leave as late as possible. That done, he piles the bacon onto both plates and carries the tray down the hall.

Matt looks up as Chris steps into the room, he can smell the coffee. "Hey," Matt's sure his mouth just got drier still, and he's sure if he doesn't drink something soon he'll lose the ability to speak.

"Hey," Chris says back, giving Matt a smile. "I've got bacon, scrambled eggs, dry toast but there's butter and jam, strawberries, freshly-squeezed oj and coffee." He glances at the bedside table, noting the empty water glass. "Do you want more water, or anything else?"

"More water," Matt nods, pulling a face. "I am so thirsty." He eyes the tray. "You can keep the bacon, but I'm good for the rest."

Chris moves Matt's bacon to his own plate and his coffee and juice to the table on his side of the bed before moving the tray onto Matt's lap. "I'll be right back," he says, stifling the urge to drop a kiss on top of Matt's head as he grabs his glass and heads back to the kitchen.

There's an odd hesitancy to Chris this morning as if he's being careful not to upset him, and Matt wonders if that's because of last night, or because of his obvious hangover. He waits until Chris returns, taking the refilled glass with genuine gratitude.

"How are you feeling?" Chris asks, settling on his side of the bed, his plate balanced on his knee.

"I've a headache and my mouth tastes like dirt, but I could feel worse," Matt admits as he swaps the now empty water glass for the glass of juice. "What about you?" he asks carefully.

"I slept like crap," Chris says, which really only seems fair, "but I texted Aaron and asked him to change my flight."

"So we've another day together," Matt sets the glass down and reaches out to put his hand on Chris's knee. "I'm glad."

"Me too," Chris says, shifting his plate a little so he can put his hand over Matt's. "I know I keep saying it but I'm really sorry." Not only for the actual confession but messing up their time, changing Matt's view of him.

"I know," Matt leans in to buss a kiss to Chris's cheek. "We'll be okay, Chris. I'm not leaving you."

Matt had already said as much the night before but hearing it repeated when he's sober, and getting that kiss, it makes it real and lets Chris breathe in a way he hasn't done since he first stupidly made his confession. He gives Matt's hand a squeeze and manages a full-on genuine smile. "I'm so glad to hear that," he admits.

"I'd be a fool to throw away what we've already created between us," Matt offers softly.

Chris nods. "It's _really_ good, isn't it?" he says, more statement than question but still. He doesn't know what Matt's relationship with Dylan was like, and he's reluctant to rewrite his history with Henry, but this with Matt, the man who's going to be his husband, it feels special, _really_ special.

"Yes," Matt nods, reaching out to caress Chris's cheek. "Yes, it is. Yesterday was too much, and that confession of yours was just one step too far. We've all day to re-centre ourselves, so relax, feed me this lovely breakfast..."

 _Feed me_? Chris is pretty sure Matt doesn't mean it that way and he's not about to ask, not after last night, but he does pick up a piece of strawberry, grinning at his lover as he offers it to him. "Do you feel like going out at all?"

"Out?" Matt asks, rather surprised at the suggestion. He takes the strawberry with a wink, grateful that Chris has obviously relaxed.

"There's the Malibu Farmer's Market," Chris suggests, popping a strawberry into his own mouth before offering Matt another. "I thought we could check it out, grab some food for tonight, unless you want to go out for dinner or order in again."

"Yeah, I'd like that," Matt nods. "I'm surprised you've offered, I thought you might want to keep me all to yourself today, but I'd be happy to go out and be seen with my gorgeous man."

Chris smiles. "I'll definitely want to keep you all to myself tomorrow." He leans his head back against the headboard. "Is the ban on kissing lifted?"

Matt dips his head, smiling, "Yes, of course."

"Good." Chris leans and covers Matt's mouth with his, the kiss soft and warm but still firm. "I missed this."

Chris tastes of strawberries and coffee and Matt parts his lips, his tongue sliding along his lover's. He reaches up, sliding a hand around Chris's neck to hold him close.

Letting their tongues tangle, Chris groans into the kiss, deepening it, his body starting to respond despite his best intentions.

Matt is still learning the nuances of Chris's sensual reactions, this reaction, however, is obvious enough. Pulling back, Matt presses his forehead against Chris's. "Let's eat this, seeing as you cooked for me, then we can get intimate..." he promises softly.

Chris nods, giving Matt a smile, grateful for the sign _all_ bans have been lifted. "The market's open til three," he volunteers, giving Matt one more quick kiss before he refocuses on his food. "So we don't have to be in a huge hurry."

Chuckling Matt returns to his breakfast. "Noted." He watches Chris eat for a few minutes before speaking again. "We could go and get wedding rings," he suggests. "It's not something we've sorted out yet, and I'm assuming you want us to wear them?"

"I do," Chris nods. "Did you have a jewellers in mind, or would you be okay if I had Aaron recommend a place?" he asks, careful not to mention the club again. "Someplace that can be discreet for now."

"No, nowhere in mind. I thought perhaps we could just check out a few places. I know it'd be risky... but we don't have to confirm or deny anything until we're ready." Matt shrugs. "I'm sure anyone would be more inclined to assume they're for Kate and I rather than you."

"That's a good idea," Chris says, nodding, spreading some jam on his toast. Looking forward to the day he doesn't have to think twice about anything they want to do. "We can look at designs." He smiles at Matt. "Do you remember what I said last night about inviting our families?"

"I remember everything last night Chris, I wasn't that drunk." Rolling his eyes, Matt picks up his coffee and sips it. "I'm not sure how I feel about it to be honest, on one hand it would be lovely, but on the other... I think we'd end up spending a lot of time playing hosts."

"That's true. Worrying if everyone was getting along." Chris smiles. "I'm thrilled to have it just be the four of us, plus Tom and the minister, like we planned. I just wanted to make sure you have whatever you need to be happy, especially on our wedding day."

"What about what you want?" Matt returns. "It's not just about me Chris, and this is something you've wanted for so long. It's your day too."

"I know that but I already have what's going to make my day," Chris points out, swallowing down a bite of bacon. "You, Luca, Kate and Tom. Having my parents there would be great but the logistics? Would probably be a nightmare and I kind of like our original idea of having a huge reception for everyone when we're actually out and have the time to celebrate with everyone."

"Let's stick to the original plan," Matt agrees. He's yet to meet Chris's family and he doesn't want to be stressing out over that when he should be stressing out over their wedding.

Chris nods. "Okay, so original plan, nice suits, rings, do you want some flowers? Music?" They've started talking about this stuff a couple of times but not nailed anything down.

"Yes to flowers," Matt grins, setting his now empty plate aside. "I love flowers, and we can stream some music, whatever we're in the mood for. What are we doing about food? I thought perhaps we could get a chef in for the entirety of our stay so none of us are worrying about catering."

"That's a great idea," Chris says, still eating the last of his bacon. "Do you have anything in particular you want for our wedding dinner though? Or should we let the chef put a menu together?"

"Let the chef suggest, that's their thing after all, and Luca is pretty chill about trying new food so he shouldn't be too much of a problem,"

Chris grins, loving how it's all coming together. "And vows? First we talked about writing our own, then we said we'd go with the traditional ones. Where do you stand now?"

"Let's go with traditional, we can write something different for the big party," Matt sprawls back, pillows shoved up behind him. "What should Luca wear, do you think?"

"Nice pants and a white shirt?" Chris suggests, stacking his plate on top of Matt's and moving the tray to his bedside table. "I think sticking him in a suit would be really uncomfortable."

"Maybe a cute little bowtie?" Matt chuckles. "He would look gorgeous."

"That would be adorable," Chris says, settling back, his head turned so he can watch Matt. "Which reminds me - we need a photographer too."

"Do we? Or shall we just take our own? Lots of them." Matt leans forward and turns around then lays down his head in Chris's lap.

"I guess we could do selfies or set a camera up on a timer if we want pictures of everyone," Chris says, smiling down at Matt and running his fingers through his lover's soft hair.

"Would you like a wedding gift?" Matt asks, his voice dropping a little as his eyes close. "I need to think about Luca's Christmas present too," he adds.

"Sure," Chris says, smiling, his eyes locked on his lover's face. "Do you want us to get him something together? Or should I give him something separately this year?"

Matt's eyes pop open. "Oh fuck, I'm sorry," he reaches up to stroke Chris's stubbled chin. "No, it should be from us both."

"Don't be sorry," Chris says, shaking his head. "I'm not offended and this is all new. It's going to take a bit for the changes to sink in."

"I was thinking about a play kitchen and an old fashioned tricycle, what do you think?" Chris's fingers haven't stopped petting his hair and Matt finds it both soothing and sensual.

"I think that sounds great," Chris says, and he does. "The play kitchen'll go perfectly with the shopping trolley I got him." He smiles. "What about Kate? I want to get her something special but I really don't want to step wrong."

"Yeah, she's not the easiest person to buy for," Matt laughs. "But I think a holiday would probably be appreciated, an all-expenses trip somewhere she can drink, dance and hook up."

That gets a full-on grin. "I was thinking along those lines but I wasn't sure if it would be too much," Chris says, thinking that between 'hook up' and what Kate told him about her relationships, she'd probably be perfectly suited for Citadel. Not that he'd suggest it in a million years. "Does she like spa stuff at all?"

"Kate is a latent hedonist." That smile of Chris's does a wicked thing to Matt's dick. "When she's given the opportunity she will indulge herself to the fullest extent, be that in spoiling herself, food, sex... I've been jealous of that in the past, how she can cut loose and be in the moment and not apologise for it."

"So adults only too?" Chris says with a soft chuckle, eyes crinkling, his fingers rubbing against Matt's scalp.

"Oh yeah, definitely," Matt agrees with a grin.

"And what about you?" Chris asks, laying his free hand on Matt's belly, fingers stroking over his skin. "Do you need to indulge yourself?"

 _Fuck._ That voice, when Chris wants to seduce him his voice drops, sounds just a little rougher, and it turns the pit of Matt's belly into liquid fire. He shifts a little, feels the sheet slide lower. Lower lip caught between his teeth he looks up to meet Chris's gaze and nods.

Chris slides his hand even lower, under the sheet, fingertips teasing over Matt's cock. "Say yes."

Just two words, two words, but there is something there, something Matt is now able to start to understand; his lover's inherent dominance. Matt shivers, goosebumps appearing over his skin, his nipples tightening into hard little buds. "Yes." Then. "Yes, please."

Chris takes Matt's cock in hand, stroking lightly, loosely, his grip barely there. "Like that?" Obviously teasing, his gaze hot on Matt's, his own cock filling with every stroke.

"More," Matt moans, he can feel Chris's dick thickening against his cheek and it makes his own prick twitch and bead with a bead of precum. "Please Chris, more."

"I like the sound of that," Chris says softly, his fingers tightening around Matt, stroking more firmly, thumb sliding over the tip, through that bead of precome, rubbing into the slit. "Please..."

A memory surfaces from when Chris had told him that he loved to tease, to control a lover's pleasure, their orgasms and he wonders through the haze of his arousal if that's what this is... whatever it is Matt finds he wants Chris to speak to him /exactly/ like he is right now a whole heap more. "Please Chris, please..." he whispers again.

"Please what?" Chris says, continuing his strokes, easing up whenever he feels Matt's cock throb beneath his fingers, a second, even two of backing off before he tightens his grip again. "What do you want? My mouth on you, my fingers inside you..."

Being given a choice was not what Matt had expected, unable to process with any speed he stumbles over his reply. "I... I want... I don't know what I want.." he stutters, hips rising up with each wicked tug on his cock. He turns his head then so he can nuzzle at the fabric covering Chris's own erection before pulling at it with his teeth.

Chris pushes his shorts down, freeing his cock, nudging the head against Matt's mouth, his strokes slowing again, more precome welling as he plays with the crown, lightly pinching the head between his fingers.

Matt opens his mouth eagerly his tongue seeking out a taste before he closes his lips around the swollen flesh and sucking on it, as a result when Chris starts to torment his dick his whines of protest are muffled, he slides a hand down to where Chris is touching him as if seeking to join in, or take over.

Chris pushes Matt's hand away, groans at the wet heat of his mouth, continuing his torment, fingers alternating between stroking and pinching, his movements rough, keeping Matt fully hard, his flesh slick with precome.

Drawing one leg up, Matt uses it as leverage to push his hips up into Chris's wicked touch. He doesn't stop sucking, messily and greedily on Chris's cock, saliva smears his lips, his chin and he doesn't care, because this just feels... so, so good.

Chris tightens his grip even further, giving Matt something to really thrust against, working his cock as roughly as he dares, his hips pushing his own into Matt's throat again and again. "Oh, fuck, you feel so good..." he breathes. "I want to come down your throat, feel your spunk on my hand..."

For a brief moment, Matt wonders what it would be like to suck on Chris's cock while being fucked, the image, the fantasy of it is enough to push him over the edge with alarming speed.

The wet heat on his skin and the noises Matt makes shove Chris over in an instant and he comes, spilling hot and heavy down Matt's throat.

The angle is awkward, Matt is also distracted by his own orgasm, so when Chris's cock swells then fills his throat with thick semen he chokes, coughing, spattering cum over his own face and Chris's belly.

"Crap, sorry," Chris says, eyes wide, helping Matt sit up. "Are you okay?"

Matt waves a hand at Chris, wanting to reassure his lover. He coughs, his eyes watering, gives up trying to speak and gives Chris an 'ok' hand signal, then grabs the sheet to wipe his face.

"I have a bad habit of choking you," Chris says, only half-joking, remembering the other time he'd caught Matt off guard with his enthusiasm.

Swallowing several times, Matt clears his throat before even trying to speak. "And yet I'm still alive," he teases, his voice husky.

Chris grins. "For which I am very, very thankful." Unable to help thinking that his lover looks absolutely gorgeous so utterly debauched.

Now he's able to breathe Matt lies back down, heedless of the mess. "That was fucking hot though, yeah?" he glances up at Chris, looking for reassurance.

"That was _so_ fucking hot," Chris nods, leaning down to kiss Matt. "You are incredible and I am so lucky," he says, meaning every word.


End file.
